The Lily Trilogy
by lumos maximum
Summary: Five different men agreed on one thing, loving Lily Evans was never hard.
1. Dusty Dreams

**SWEDISHA/N:** I was quite fascinated by how many that LOVED Lily as I wrote "The Only Words" (James/Lily, check it out if you're into that pairing). As a tribute, or as a analysis, I wrote this three chaptered fic with a prologue and an epilouge. Expect one Lily but so many different loves for her. From me, to you, I present **The Lily Trilogy**.

.

The Lily Trilogy  
><em>By: Lumos Maximum<em>

**_Prolouge (Severus/Lily)_**_  
>1. -Lily  
>2.-Lily  
>3.-Lily  
>(-Lily) Epilouge_

.

Dusty Dreaming  
><em>Her halo will shine, illuminating my darkness, and I will subsist only for her love.<em>

Lily Evans hauled her feet up onto the compartment seats, stomping hard. Little dust flew out the seat, invisible to the causal eye but eleven year old Severus Snape always kept his eyes towards Lily with such intensity that he saw more than the dust swirl around the girl. He could not explain it, because no eleven year olds could, but he could see the magic around her too. Today, as the Hogwarts Express made its way towards their new home they were both worrying; him of losing her to other houses than his own – and secretly worrying about why he didn't care where he would end up as long as they were together – and she worried of never being enough.

"What if nobody likes me – or if I am so horrible with magic that they'll send me home?" Lily asked worried. She was hugging her legs, resting her chin on her knees and watched him with big eyes that shone in emerald green.

"You'll be great," Severus said softly, still observing her being covered by small dust flakes. "They won't send you home," he assured her. "Besides, I doubt that you'll be lousy. You did levitate the playground before we left, and that was wand less magic."

"I did levitate that," Lily said with a small smile. She wrinkled her nose towards him and laughed. "Thanks, Sev, I think I feel better now."

"Anytime," Severus promised, remembering how he secretly joined his magic with hers to help her levitate the playground so she would be soothed and suffered a pounding headache from the effort it took him.

Lily held her eyes plastered on him and he played with his fingers out of nervous habit, the intensity of her gaze scaring and intriguing him. "I love you," Lily said to him blankly and she grinned. "Do you love me back?"

Severus was taken aback and hesitated as he replied, "I guess, I mean, we are friends, aren't we?"

"The best," Lily said matter-of-factly. "I think that's enough to love –," the girl paused, unsure of what the word love meant. She drew a heart in the air and wrote their initials in it, it was invisible but he was sure she envisioned it as vividly as she always saw things. "It feels enough at least."

"Okay," Severus said quietly to his hands and then met her eyes again. "Then I love you."

And he felt a knot in his stomach tighten as he watched her shine towards him; she was amazing and he knew that he was _never_ going to be the only one who loved her.

He just wished that he was the only one she would love back.

.

.


	2. Midnight Moments

.

The Lily Trilogy  
><em>By: Lumos Maximum<em>

_Prolouge (Severus/Lily)  
><strong>RemusLily**  
>-Lily  
>-Lily  
>(-Lily) Epilouge_

.

To meiscool2 _and also written for the Non Canon competition over at HPFC!_

.

Midnight Moments  
><em>An eternity spend in solitude is worthless if solitude excludes love<em>

The nail clipping of a moon shone brightly in her green orbs. He never feared the moon when seeing it reflect back in her eyes, because to him, during the nights by the lake, Lily Evans was the only thing that was safe.

"Coast clear?" he heard Lily whisper from behind their tree. "Is it safe?"

To make sure he looked over the lake and around him for the twelfth time, expecting Sirius or James to be lurking around in the woods simply because they could. When he delayed his reply, because he never answered her fully, she half-skipped out from her hiding with her red hair flowing carelessly with the wind.

"Relax," Lily ordered but he could feel the intensity of her guard as she approached him carefully and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

A cold breezed past them, still her kiss burned against his rough skin. They were just fifteen but still he felt like he had lived a lifetime longer than she had when she effortlessly threw herself on the semi wet grass and reached for his hand in the air like a child. There was no care in her once they were together while he had to suffer the guilt of loving her and of making her love him back.

"Aren't you going to lay down next to me, Remus?" Lily asked with a hesitating smile across her lips. When he didn't answer her again, a fatal silence that would someday be the reason they would be apart, she added, "Please?" carefully.

He knew that she always doubted his love for her, her otherwise strong self-confidence faded next to him, making her act as fragile as she was next to a werewolf. He does love her however and he tells himself that he would tell her so if he ever found the words…

As he watched Lily's smile fade he corrected himself inwardly because he do have the words. They were magnificent and described everything about her so perfectly that simply by pronouncing them silently to himself at night he could conjure her in his mind. In his mind there never was a James who loved her as intensely as he did, never did he have the moon as the only thing between him and the truth and never did Lily have that look of insecurity in her eyes when thinking about if he truly loved her. At his imaginary nights he, Remus Lupin, held her protectively and with words he told her about his love and there was nothing more to that.

"Remus," Lily awoke him. Her raised arm lowered and she looked at the grass next to her. He adored how she could make him feel so needed.

"Sorry, I just thought about something," he said and laid down ridged next to her, feeling the cold water sink into his shirt and his insecurities take over even more. They had been meeting secretly for such a long time, he was her first true love and she was his only, but still every nervous habit in him seemed to handicap him once Lily was near with her intoxicating smell lingering along with the wet grass.

"You thought about what?" Lily asked softly, although he doubted she didn't know. Instead of replying he shook his head and felt her lean over him and he placed his hands habitually on her lower back, once again feeling that she was the only thing that was safe.

"Never mind," he murmured to her and judging by her look she didn't. He leaned up and kissed her feverishly because she was fifteen and he was hormonal and there are something's even fears and lack of words can't keep you from doing.

She kissed him back roughly and as feverishly as he kissed her. Their teeth clashed occasionally, her fingers pulled his collar and his hands found themselves fumbling underneath her shirt and almost ripping the soft skin of her lower back apart. She inhaled quickly and hearing that his brain drained out of blood and wanted to gush out of his ears, something roared demonically in him as a warning.

He was fifteen; still to him it was the werewolf and not the boy who wanted to tear Lily apart and taste every piece of her. According to Remus it was always the werewolf that wanted to feel her skin under his lips and rasp her skin under his fingers. The boy in love that was the one that sat in the corner, petrified of the beast he believed himself to be.

Another roar echoed inside of him when Lily unintentionally pressed her body closer to his. When he lost control of his mind and started to _feel_ he opened his eyes frightened. Her eyelids were still closed peacefully, her eyes moving hectically underneath them and he watched them as his lips moved mechanically.

No, he could never kiss with closed eyes; to him there was always caution, risk and hurt when it came to love. Life had taught him that. Still, when their time had passed along with the fading nail clipping of a moon, they broke apart ruefully. Lily opened her eyes sleepily only to meet his fully awake ones, despite meeting his insecure eyes she gave him a shy smile along with a redness she seemed to preserve only for him.

Every little pain, worry and concern he associated with love felt worth it. Loving Lily Evans had taught him that because loving Lily Evans was never hard.

She stood up and blew him a kiss, her green eyes glittering with joy, before heading towards the same tower he was heading towards after a minor delay. Blissfully, he exhaled unknowingly, catching her last kiss in the air as Sirius had taught him and preserved it in his heart along with every memory with Lily as James had showed him. Just like the moon, they would not be able to last for longer than a night at the time but Remus didn't care. Licking his lips he smiled contently; the taste of love stinging painfully along with the wounds of betrayal had never been so vivid but he had never felt this good being a wolf lying under a dying moon.

.

.

.


	3. Forbiddden Fruits

SWEDISHA/N: Merlin, You must know I too often start writing fanfiction based on a title – this one .. well.. this one too…

.

The Lily Trilogy  
><em>By: Lumos Maximum<em>

_Prolouge (Severus/Lily)  
>RemusLily  
><strong>SiriusLily**  
>-Lily  
>(-Lily)Epilouge_

.

.  
>Forbidden Fruits<br>_For who feels the burn of the sun once stung by love, for love burns us permanently while the sun only warms us temporarily._

Sirius Black had always thrived to enjoy the sweetest fruits in Hogwarts garden of girls. Long, short, black, white, blone or brunetts never mattered as long as they were beautiful, somewhat dumb and had nothing to do with the word 'relationship' or 'commitment' or even 'twice' to do. He was most proud of this, but he had been even more proud over the fact that the only fruit untouched had been Lily.

Lily had been the untouchable until they got drunk together the first time and spiraled down in a mess, unknowingly of whom they might hurt and why they should care.

"This is so wrong," Lily started when they hid in Slytherins broom closet with their hands in each other's while they tried to catch their breath. One glance at each other and they started to laugh at how foolish they were acting.

She, laughing was stupefying and he _needed_ to kiss her.

Sirius had heard many giggles of drunken girls, more laughter's than many for he had the charms to make them smile but there was something with listening to the laid back tone of Lily combined with the drunken state he was in. He was drunk on love because throughout the night he had been drinking nothing else than water and Lily was as drunk as he was, on love, water and lawbreaking.

"We're drunk, it doesn't matter," Sirius assured, kissing her neck feverishly in the broom closet. The darkness hid the fumbling with shoes and ties they both did but skilled as he was he found everything his hands was seeking for and she impressed him too, knowing exactly where to kiss him to make the smallest moan escape his lips.

Lily nodded while running her fingers through his soft, black hair. "So drunk," she whispered while twirling a stray of hair with her index finger and let herself get kissed deeply by him again.

He'd knew that nobody touched the apple in the garden of Eve but Sirius Black loved his fruits and Lily Evans was deliciously forbidden, juicy and so wrong that he needed her more intensely and craved her more than he had ever craved anything in his life. He was stripping her out of her clothes but stopped abruptly when he started to shiver from having her eager hands on his naked upper body. In the moment of total trance that she had put him in he blurred the only thing he had promised himself never to say to anyone.

"Oh, Merlin, how I love you," his words echoed and in his head a thousand curses and words and question passed by but none of them could save whatever he had said to her in the moment of truth.

"No you don't, you're just drunk," Lily lied causally but he could see how his three words wanted to leave her lips too. "It's not me you love," she said like it was the weather he talked about.

He kissed her again, fully because he did love her, in a twisted, complicated way that he was sure of was a suppressed version of love. She was the only thing that felt as wrong as she felt right and had so much hold of him that he felt imprisoned and forced to feel everything she wanted him too. He had a feeling that all she wanted him to feel he would feel and everything she told him to do, he would do despite insisting that nobody could get Sirius Black obedient.

"This is so wrong," Sirius murmured when they parted, gasping for air, red cheeked and messy haired. Because he lacked better words he stole hers.

"I know," Lily said and retied her tie and then his. She did it with such care that Sirius had to mess it up, causing her to laugh behind her pretend frown.

As he watched Lily correct her skirt and her red, flaming hair behind a look of guilt and contentment he thought of those three words. He meant them but Sirius Black was not only a man of lust but also a man of loyalty. He would keep their secret, and his own, to the end but the feeling of wrong ached more than the feeling of being without her.

For that he would suffer many years and die with a belief in what's right as the only thing by his side.

"We better end this," Lily suggested quietly, knowing whom he loved much deeper than her. She had always known because there was only one word in their minds, him guilty about it and she tired of it, both saying it hollowly but none of them carrying about it as soon as they returned into in their moments of kisses of ecstasy as they always did when they tried to say goodbye.

James.

.

.

.


	4. Imagining Impossibilities

**SWEDISHA/N:** SORRY! I've been off on a 45 day long trip to the most interesting places there is simply because of their simplicity. I really thought I had posted those two last chapters of this on here but to my horror I hadn't. Prepare for the last two. Alas, AN is done.

.

The Lily Trilogy  
><em>By: Lumos Maximum<em>

_Prolouge(Severus/Lily)  
>RemusLily  
>SiriusLily  
><strong>JamesLily**  
>(-Lily)Epilogue_

.

.  
>Imagining Impossibilities<br>_Wise men all fall in silence when the question is love because love is never an answer found in a book and wise men rarely takes the time to feel something foolish._

It was morning, a chilly Wednesday morning when no birds where singing, when James ran into Lily so hard that the hit slung them both backwards. He saw this as a metaphor of their love because just over a night, by the fireplace they had been talking and from then things had changed. Not just things – _things_.

As he fell on the stair steps behind him he watched Lily fall on the floor. The sound of her head hitting the floor along with the heavy books she carried made James stand up quickly, back hurting from falling but ready to aid.

"Evans," James burst out and stood over Lily, dazed by her beauty even in her fallen state.

"I was just getting you the books," Lily said. Lily who ended up laying flat with books and quills over her body looked startled right back at him. Her green pools tearing up by the pain but her lips were forming a smile; chocked and widely. "I might've broken something," she said and laughed a small laughter of worry. "Do my legs look crooked?"

"They look fine," James assured her and handed her his hand for her to grab onto. As Lily hauled herself up he said, "You look fine."

"Thanks," Lily said, blushing. Instead of the regular remarks she seemed to have preserved only for him she added, "So do you. I mean they! Your legs, they look fine."

He grinned happily towards the aggrevated Lily but he was not chocked because,_ after all,_ James Potter did always have Lily Evans. Sure, most of the time Lily never knew about it and others she denied it but he knew, because he always had known, that Lily had always been his. He had only been waiting for the day that Lily would wake up and realize with such intensity that she loved him as fiercely as he loved her.

Returning from his thoughts he asked, "So what were you doing running up the boys stairs?" the words 'so do you' echoing in his head.

Lily cleared her throat and looked down on the thick books that were lying mishandled on the floor. "I was, uhm," she started and quickly started to collect her books from the floor.

James, not late to aid the most captivating woman he had ever met, helped her collect her books. When the last book was on top of the neat pile on the floor, ready to be carried, he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "You never told me what you were doing, running up the stairs."

"I," Lily started and held her eyes on his fingers. He was known for imagining impossibilities but he knew that just as he felt hot he could feel her skin burning at their touch. The feeling of their skin against each other ignited her. "Remember," she said to his hand with a newfound confidence. "When you told me about how you once wanted to know if you could mix a potion stronger than the worst Living Draught that there was? We'll I tried brewing that potion, Slughorn showed me, and I was just wanted to give you the books…so you could try, and perhaps see what it _smelled_ like."

"Really, Evans," James said and he let go of her wrist. Her eyes looked longingly from his hand that rested on his lap and slowly traced every hem on his shirt before meeting his eyes. "Why the smell?"

"It's just," Lily stalled, trying to come up with something witty. "For research."

"_Your_ fully brewed Amorentia is worse than Slughorn's Living Death," James said and he let go of her wrist. "And it has always smelled like me, has it not?"

"No, its not like I've known how you smell for very long," Lily objected but her morals prevented her to obtain her lie. "Or it maybe, almost, did." Lilys eyes were angry. "It's not like it smelled _exactly_ like you and my lack of a scientific result was compromised when I thought about you – ."

She shut her mouth when one too many words escaped from her lips and returned to her half defeated state on the floor, facing him with a small, blush across her cheeks. James adored her even more when she pretended that she didn't feel the magnetism between them. He was amazed with how much she was trying to convince herself that stars and prophecies about them spending an eternity together were not magical or real. It was when she said nothing for once, when no insults or rants escaped her pretty pink lips that James fully understood what it was to love and be loved by Lily Evans. It was a privilege.

Slowly, he leaned in, her warm breath tingling against his longing lips and said, "Don't worry, it has always smelled like you too."

.

.

.


	5. Greeneyed Goddess

_Finally done, those "quote things" underneath the rubrics of the chapters are all wannabe wisdom/ future quotations from yours truly. Hope you enjoyed the Lily Trilogy, yours, Lumos Maximum!_  
>.<p>

The Lily Trilogy  
><em>By: Lumos Maximum<em>

_Prolouge (Severus/Lily)  
>RemusLily  
>SiriusLily  
>JamesLily  
><strong>(HarryLily)Epilogue**_

.

.  
>Green-eyed Goddess<br>_Such a devious, poisonous and dreadful curse it is. Love and all there is to it._

He was merely a baby, Harry Potter, when he fell in love for the first time. For him it had been Lily Evans red hair that had dazed him. He gladly took a hand of it and pulled it as hard as he could to see if he could get some for himself.

"My sweet Harry," his mother soothed and pressed him hard against her chest. "I know you love my hair, just like your father, but that hurts."

He let her hair go. Her hair fascinated him less when he was in the warmth of her bosom, safely laying between the hills that held his food. Eagerly he started to pat one in delight and laughed blissfully.

"Typical Sirius," his mother hummed and laughed along with him, and added, "Or like your uncle Remus if he ever got a grip of himself," like a spare in the moment thing.

She kissed his head softly. Harry loved her lips the most; they were always smiling towards him and laughing and letting out sounds. He could not say a word for himself yet but he loved to watch how her lips moved in a melody that he had yet figured out were speech.

"You know, my precious boy, you look at me just like Sev used to do when we were children," Lily hummed towards him and he watched her bit her lip. "Almost worshipping and I always wondered about that. I think he loved mommy, do you love mommy?"

Harrys focus on her encouraged her to continue her monologue.

"Do you know how I love you, besides all those thousand reasons you give me?" She asked him and lifted him up from her embrace to watch him closely. She inhaled him, her nose buried in his neck, tickling slightly. "Amorentia," she whispered to him.

Harry, who could not figure out what it was that his first love talked about, resigned to his daily chore of pulling her red hair with eager fists and giggling along with his mother.

He knew many others loved his mother. The black haired, cloaked man who looked at him with despise had been looking at her longingly. The scared man who only holds him stiffly had a softer tone reserved for his mother. Longhaired father always held his mother a while longer than the rest of them did and his real father pressed his rough lips against his mothers soft ones every chance he got. Harry Potter was never worried though, as his mother carried him out from his nursery to put him to sleep in her bed by her side.

He knew that he was the only one she loved back.

.

.

.


End file.
